


Stay on the Ball

by Neronero



Category: IDENTITY V
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 06:40:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20719775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neronero/pseuds/Neronero





	Stay on the Ball

Stay on the Ball  
By Nero

R18/强迫/下药等因素慎入

00

When guilt leads to good,that is the true redemption.  
当罪行导致善行，那便是真正的救赎。

01

威斯敏斯特宫钟塔里没有白天和黑夜。  
悠扬的钟声总是每隔十五分钟就敲响一次，自修建之日起便万古不易，回荡在终年遮盖伦敦的白色大雾里。  
秩序素来都是举足轻重的。  
人们依着秩序循分守理，朝耕暮耘。  
佣兵觉得自己大抵是这辈子都没办法跟上这份秩序。  
加尔各答的战火还未平息，他在枪林弹雨中冲锋陷阵四年之久，又从亚穆纳河漂漂摇摇的回到了日不落帝国。  
像是镜像的平衡被突然打破，仅一个昼夜的跨度就能从兵荒马乱到国盛民安。  
他不适应，其程度甚至不亚于不适应街头雨后春笋般的白织灯。  
酒吧的英伦爵士总是那么的自由而随性，忽而低沉忽而嘹亮，一惊一乍时常让他不由自主地回忆起战场噩梦一般的号角和炮火声。  
佣兵拉低了他的帽檐，拒绝着不断前来搭讪的酒客，拨开熙攘的人群走至了  
他姗姗来迟的女伴身边。  
“怎么样奈布？”玛尔塔扬着天鹅一般细长的颈子，提起她缀满刺绣的华美裙摆，炫耀似的在奈布面前转了一圈，“融合了古典风格和洛可可风格，真丝包纽，蕾丝荷叶边，丝绸蛋糕裙和蝴蝶结缎带。”  
奈布每一天都分辨不出她今天的裙子和前一天的裙子有什么区别。  
凭着他那点儿粗浅的美学知识真的很难从那些令人眼花缭乱的装饰物里找到一个他有话可说的切入点。  
但是玛尔塔每一天都要兴致勃勃的重复问他一遍。  
他只能每一天都重复着回答：“我觉得挺漂亮的。”  
他着实不忍心打破对方的这份期待，非常努力地想要从肚子里搜刮出一些新鲜的褒义词来。于是佣兵进一步补充了他的赞美：“你的鹿皮手套，不是羊皮是真的鹿皮。”  
“我也觉得挺漂亮的。”玛尔塔径直无视了对方后半句话，满意的原地踏了一个华尔兹让小皮鞋叩出优雅的舞步，“让我回忆起了温馨的童年时光。”她放下裙摆，让那繁复的蕾丝花纹自然的垂下来：“你说，开膛手今天会来吗？”  
“也许？”奈布心不在焉地拿目光扫过酒吧四处，“不过即使来了，要在这么多人里找到他也不是一件易事。”  
他美貌的女伴笑了起来：“那么，享受此刻？”  
年轻的女军官英气不凡又不失甜美温婉，让人眼球一亮。她来的不久，但显然已经备受瞩目，短短的谈话间就有不少男士试图邀请与她共舞。  
玛尔塔朝着奈布眨了眨眼睛，将芊芊玉手搭上了又一位上前搭讪的男士的臂弯。  
“Guinness，谢谢。”  
佣兵坐到了他常坐的位置上。  
THE ROSE，不露圭角但尽人皆知。  
这里既是酒吧也是伦敦出了名的情报中转站，常常泥沙俱下，鱼龙混杂。  
一方面是老朋友无法拒绝的委托，一方面是出于不菲的佣金——毕竟他也要为自己能够留在伦敦做些长远打算。  
他忍不住抚了抚额头。  
色诱开膛手？……这个主意简直蠢到家了。  
甚至怀疑这般冠冕堂皇的展开只是以公务为名义的猎艳活动。  
传闻中的开膛手嗜血成瘾，荒淫无度。  
他们在这里停留了数日，企图用一只美艳的诱饵来对捕猎者进行一场反捕。  
但是似乎，虽然诱饵是奏效了，主动咬钩的鱼却并不是自己想要的那条。  
而此时此刻，体贴又英俊的调酒师恰到好处地将一杯浓烈的 Guinness 向他递了过来。  
深棕色的爱尔兰啤酒，混着麦芽的香醇和焦糖微微的苦味。  
玻璃杯上雕刻着红黑环绕的玫瑰纹理，他轻轻抿了一口，味蕾上的刺激稍稍麻痹了感官的焦虑，于是他抬起头，重新打量起了面前的调酒师。  
不论看了多少次都像是第一眼般令人惊艳的英俊。身材削瘦挺拔，穿着黑色的内衬和与众不同的黯红色修身马甲外衣。  
他的眼睛也是黯红的，那危险又暧昧的颜色，暗示着罪，罚，与肉欲。  
总是微微挑着唇角，似笑非笑，就仿佛他自然上扬的眼角，模糊了温柔与虚假的界限，让人揣摩不透且毫无缘由地倾向于温柔。  
“受人欢迎的女伴，不是吗？”  
年轻的调酒师察觉到了他在看他，涵养极好的主动挑起话题：“你们总是一起过来，却从不一起跳舞。”  
于是奈布反问：“会有人专程跑来 THE ROSE，只是单纯为了跳舞吗？”  
“那么，我的小先生。”调酒师轻轻笑了，话里藏话，“会有人专程跑来THE ROSE，只是单纯为了一杯黑麦芽吗？”

酒吧相距不远处就是 Motor Hotel，比任何地方都适合一夜风流。因此二楼的雅间往往是给酗酒过多导致行动困难的酒客准备的。  
真皮的沙发软座和典雅的室内装潢，玻璃茶几上摆着两排自助酒水和高脚杯，光线甚至比楼下还要明亮几分。强调更多的仿佛是某种严谨的商务风格。  
佣兵对这种格调感到好奇，但是明显对调酒师更为好奇：“你了解 THE ROSE ？”  
于是年轻英俊的调酒师将目光从客机的酒瓶子上敛了回来：“或许是的？”  
“那你了解 THE ROSE 的老板吗？”  
调酒师的视线在雇佣兵的身上转了一圈，又重新落到了红酒上。  
“这可不是一个好问题。”他将桌上的酒瓶挨个抬起来粗览着上面的文字，手腕处棱角分明的苍白骨节在深色的袖口处隐现，“太多人想要了解他的事了。THE ROSE 是一个交易场所，可不是一个慈善基地。”  
他读完了所有的酒品，闲散下来的右手搁在玻璃桌面上，不轻不重地敲着食指，显得好整以暇又饶有兴致：“交易就意味着等价交换。”  
奈布顿了顿，望向调酒师总是蕴着笑意的眼睛：“譬如？”  
他的西装是黯红的，眼睛也是黯红的，那种危险又暧昧的色彩，暗示血与性，罪罚与肉欲——  
调酒师笑起来：“譬如，一个吻——”  
于是奈布站起来，绕过案几朝他走过去。  
“THE ROSE 的老板，开膛手杰克。”他大方款款地跨坐上那位年轻调酒师的大腿，将一只胳膊绕在他的颈项上，似乎是在和对方对话，又似乎是在自言自语，“传闻中动动手指就可以在伦敦翻云覆雨……不过我感觉，比起亲手翻云覆雨，他似乎对束手旁观更有兴趣。”  
调酒师眯起他猩红的眸子，泰然地享受着这种近距离的暧昧。  
奈布扯扯唇角，朝着对方吻了过去。碾过柔软的唇瓣急不可耐地顶开牙齿向深处钻去，充满了挑逗性质。  
舌头灵活地绞上对方的舌头勾引对方主动缠绕过来却又狡猾避开。直到他的躲闪和回避让战争主场渐次从对方的口腔变为自己的口腔，这场追逐战才算是因为避无可避而最终告捷，让胜者能够肆意的品尝硕果美食。  
这个吻漫长得几乎令人窒息。似乎是动真格的要拿它换一条有价值的信息。  
但是一时的呼吸停滞也并不妨碍两个人贴近距离。他们额头擦着额头，红与蓝的目光交织在一起。  
摇曳的烛火将佣兵眼底的水蓝染得冷郁，调酒师从那海洋深处窥见了一场暗涌的暴雨。  
“那么如何？我的小先生。”  
他笑意更浓，不露声色地按住了奈布别在后腰上的戈戈里弯刀。  
“告诉我，观察了我数日的结果是什么？”

02

佣兵干脆利落地放弃了冷兵器，在一瞬间将战斗模式扭转成了近身肉搏。  
右手在挥出的刹那拳风直逼面门，凌厉的左拳在一击未果之后紧跟其上，迅捷得叫人腾不出丝毫分神的余念。只可惜较量终究还是讲求进退并重。他们贴的实在太近了，佣兵的一切细微  
动势都逃不过调酒师锐利的眼睛，将要从哪一刻进攻乃至将要进攻哪一个部位全部清晰了然，太过急功近利反倒让先发制人成了最大的劣势。  
奈布也终于意识到了这一点。他微微后撤试图拉开两个人过小的间距，却不料借着起身的动作被扣着腰侧向里一摔。  
富有弹性的软垫不会给他造成什么致命的冲击力，但是膝窝落在沙发扶手上强迫他重心下坠限制了他双腿的爆发力。  
高低的体位落差只在顷刻就颠倒了过来，他一时后知后觉惊于对方过重的心机，甚至连落坐沙发的位置都要经过精妙算计。  
他知道他在观察他，对他逐渐起疑，并且预判到了他会准备在什么时机动手。  
“束手旁观并不意味着坐视不理。”  
调酒师从容不迫地摘下了他的白色手套，随手扔向一边：“更不意味着你可以从开膛手身上偷东西。”  
自始至终都称得上冷静的年轻佣兵终于微妙地变幻了神色，他试图从对方严厉的掌控下挣脱出来，又被拢了双腕向上被对方单手扣在头顶。  
他微微蹙眉，看着对方修长的手指伸进他的外衣里，拿指尖勾出了一把钥匙。  
精美玲珑的纯银制钥匙，依着齿条猜测它应当契合着一枚机巧的三叶片锁芯。钥匙的上半部是枝条缠绕在一起的玫瑰雕刻，极富辨识度的图案让人轻而易举就能知道其真正的归属。  
——传闻中的开膛手嗜血成瘾，荒淫无度。  
他们在这里停留了数日，企图用一只美艳的诱饵来对捕猎者进行一场反捕。  
只是捕猎者对诱饵无动于衷，反倒似乎对猎手本身兴趣更浓。  
佣兵的外衣被完全剥了下来。内衬的领口也被衣冠齐楚的调酒师拿指尖挑开，两截莹白圆润的锁骨半埋在黑色的里衣里。像叠着双翼的蝴蝶，将性感的姿态都小心翼翼的掩藏起来。  
“放松一点，小家伙。”调酒师冰凉的指尖划过佣兵的侧脸，而后抬起手腕，松了松他严整的领结，“只是冒犯了开膛手的应有的小小惩罚。”  
他的动作优雅且缓慢，但是奈布却无端地从那份从容里读出了某种显而易见的威胁感。  
他侧撑起身子，看见开膛信手拈起了玻璃客桌上的一只酒瓶，轻轻摇晃。  
“想来一些餐前助兴的甜点吗？”

奈布一点也不觉得那会是什么好东西。他分毫没忘开膛手从坐下的一刻开始就把这些东西的作用一一研究了个透彻。  
“……不。”  
他坚定地摇头，但考虑到自身明显的劣势境遇，又向对方做出了一个心机的妥协。  
他指了指另外一个杯子：“除非你分掉一半。毕竟我完全不清楚那玩意儿喝下去会怎样。”  
这是底线。奈布已经做好了不论对方回答什么，都绝不会让步半分的打算。  
意料之外的，杰克只是轻轻笑了笑。  
并且不是嘲笑，也不是轻视，反倒像是在满足一个恋人任性要求一般的……  
宠溺？  
说不清道不明的高深表情搞的奈布极为恼火，他咬着下唇，火大地看着杰克将瓶子里的清澈红色酒水浅浅斟了两小杯。  
他唇角带笑，向着奈布举杯，微微欠腰做了一个请。  
奈布看见杰克慨然地含住了玻璃杯沿，微扬起头，暧昧的酒红色液体沿着玻璃蜿蜒进他好看的唇线里。  
他满腹的揣测和疑惑得到了一缕微小的安定。于是奈布索性端起那只杯子，闭上眼狠了狠心一饮而尽。白酒特有的辛辣和未尝过的怪异酸甜流窜进气管里，冲的他险些呛到自己。  
他抬手擦了擦嘴角，还未来得及搁下空了的高脚杯，突然被紧紧扣着后脑咬上了双唇。  
方才勉强咽下去的东西又被更多地渡进了他的嘴里，他意识到开膛手刚刚只不过是做了个样子给他看看好让他放松警惕而已，那杯不知道是什么的玩意儿终究还是完完全全地喂给了他。  
握在手里的酒杯滚到了地毯上，他奋力的想要推开他奈何对方岿然不动，甚至掰着他的下颌轻轻向后扯着他的头发使那不明液体更加顺畅地滑进他的喉咙里。  
强烈的气味刺激的奈布几乎流出生理眼泪，他的下颌被强硬地掐开无法合拢，分不清是酒水还是唾液的东西不住地溢出来黏糊糊的垂在他的嘴边。  
身体被压制连呼吸权都被强势的剥夺，他在心里骂了无数遍老奸巨猾的混蛋，同时加大了自己的反抗力度。既然拉不开距离就无限贴近，修长有力的双腿死死纠缠上去，锁着对方的腰  
部一个用力翻身。  
意料之外的奇袭显然十分奏效，开膛手被他猝不及防地掀翻了重心。两个人纠缠着同时从沙发上摔了下来，甚至落到地上还在混乱当中不断轮换颠倒着体位，争抢着对方的主导权。  
低矮的方桌被撞倾了一角，瓶瓶罐罐摔落了一地。  
奈布看到杰克唇角的弧度似乎颇为罕见地平了下来，他知道对方大约是也开始恼火起来了。  
虽然事到如此他觉得他自己才应该是最有资格感到恼火的那个。  
几番激烈的撕扯下来两个人的呼吸都不免粗重了许多，只不过奈布察觉到自己的气息要更不正常一些。  
他觉得很热。身体很热，连呼出来的气都是灼热的。  
不正常的热度烘烤着他的身体和意志，让他辗转反侧，觉得自己就如同烤架上滋滋冒烟的烤鱼。  
他隐约知道了自己喝下去的是什么东西，但是这也不能阻止他继续殊死抵抗。  
他们滚过大半个房间滚到了门边，于是佣兵眼疾手快地抓住门把手，几乎就要夺门而出。  
被从头忤逆到尾的开膛手终于被触到了逆鳞。  
他眯起那双血色的眼睛，将左手按在了奈布握着把手的右手上。  
开膛手看上去似乎沉默而冷静。只是他冰凉五指的钳制力又实实在在的表明他现在的不妙的心情，被掐住的手腕处隐隐浮现一道淤青。  
他甚至没留给奈布二次反抗的机会，用左手捏着对方的手腕右手扳上他的肩，稍稍发力。骨节错位的脆响就冷不丁回荡在屋子里。  
“唔嗯——”奈布在瞬间咬紧了下唇，痛得几乎跌跪下去。  
而杰克只需要顺着对方倾倒的动势就能轻而易举地把他揽进怀里。  
杰克褪下奈布的裤子，绕过膝窝抬起大腿，将他整个悬空抱了起来抵在了门上。  
那双失去着力点的长腿下意识地缠上了他劲瘦的腰，没脱臼的左手也万般不情愿地攒紧了他的衣领。  
大关节被卸去的疼痛仍旧弥留在感官里，充斥着肩膀的酸涩告诉奈布他已经彻底失去了右边胳膊的控制权。  
冷汗几乎浸透了头发，濡湿的刘海软趴趴垂在眼前让他视觉模糊一片。奈布脸色发白，呼吸急促，光是抵御这种疼痛就耗费了他太多精力几乎没办法去阻止杰克下一步的动作。  
没有办法，毫无办法。  
肌肉的紧张导致那穴口不住翁动，杰克将手指探进去试验了一下药效作用之下里面的柔软度和湿润度。他心情不好，也没什么耐性，对方的不配合导致了这绝不会是一场能够沉醉其中的美妙一夜情。  
于是只粗浅地扩张了一番确保不会出血，就把性器抵了上去。  
重力让那可怜的穴口即使没完全准备好也只能一寸一寸的，将那粗大的硬物吃进去。  
这种疼痛已经不是胳膊脱臼所能相比的了。杰克那东西的尺寸决定了被进入的感觉会被无限拉长，仿佛在他体内磨一把锋利的斧，他几乎要被从内部生生劈开。  
他的呼吸更加急促紊乱了，痉挛的肌肉清晰地反应出来他此时此刻糟糕的感受。但是开膛手依旧冷漠而坚定地挺进着，像是在攻破什么领土，要这从未被人占有过的地方沾上他的气味打上他的烙印。  
甬道被撑大到极致的痛感盖过了关节错位的痛感，大腿被过载的力度握着浮现出几道楚楚可怜的深红色掐痕。  
太疼了。疼的在杰克进来的一瞬间，奈布觉得自己几乎要咬舌自尽。  
但他只是咬破了自己的下唇，好将所有屈辱的声音都生生吞咽进去，只在对方完全填满他的身体之后漏出一点断掉的气音。  
他眼里一片茫然，被动地跟着对方的东西上上下下的颠簸，称不上愉悦的喘息声落进杰克的耳里成了某种误赞和邀请，他冰凉的唇吻上奈布的锁骨，滑动着一口咬上了他毫无知觉的肩。  
进出开始变得顺畅起来了。  
温热的肠液在药效和异物摩擦的双重刺激下源源不断地分泌出来，而杰克也找到了能让对方身子绷直，肠肉猛烈收缩的那一点。  
他不遗余力，碾过那一点狠狠的撞进这具肉体的最深处，湿滑的肠道一下一下将他锁死咬紧，似是在拿尖小的舌尖一口一口品尝他火热的肉茎。  
年轻的身体美味的让人禁不住喟叹。  
柔软而富有韧性，终于被操透了的身体像是一颗成熟的果实，通红热辣的向他敞开，勾引着他品尝自己甜蜜的汁液。  
杰克拿指尖掰开了奈布被撑得满满的穴口，那被摩擦得红肿的穴口被拉扯出一道深红晶亮的肉缝，他沉着眸色蛮横地想将自己挤得更深，囊袋拍打在臀肉上发出不堪入耳的靡音。  
无法抗拒的快感冲断了奈布一直绷紧的弦，理智在这番攻势下都溃不成军。  
柔嫩敏感的肠肉被不知怜惜的反复蹂躏，让他疯狂的快感却又在这份凌虐中层叠累积。感官在疼和爽之间被来回抛接，身体里每一个细胞都在要求他屈服于这种叫人失控的毒瘾。  
他的身体被夹在开膛手和门板中间，单薄的木门隔绝着走廊和房间里的一室情色。  
光裸的脊背被抵在相对肌肤要粗糙许多的木料上，随着性交的动作上下蹭动很快就被磨红。他被顶得不断撞上门框，激烈的响动让他产生了这扇门随时都可能被他撞开的错觉。  
外界的喧嚣不甚清晰但又存在感鲜明地传进来，给人某种在众目睽睽下做爱的强烈的悖德感。  
而过往的脚步声每每都会他发出失控的呻吟之后微微停顿，露骨的窃笑和荤话无一不是在狠狠地凌迟他的自尊。  
奈布不知道玛尔塔是否上来找过他。  
他恨极了自己这副狼狈放荡的姿态。  
过大的屈辱感混着快感让他呜咽出声，喉间溢出潮湿的小兽一样的低鸣：  
“呜…啊…回沙发上……”  
他情不自禁地攒紧了对方的衣襟，眼眶委屈的发红：“求你……”  
一位合格的绅士，绝对不会在此时此刻拒绝床伴并不无理的请求。  
于是杰克揽着奈布的腰，将他抱回了屋里。  
年轻锐利的佣兵比先前温顺了太多。他低垂着头，颤抖的睫毛像是正欲振翅的纤细蝴蝶。  
开膛手看着佣兵一身青红交叠的印记，尤其一些最为私密的部位最为密布。  
完全占有的感觉使他心情稍微回温，于是他为佣兵接回了脱臼的胳膊。  
奈布已经完全无法用言语来形容他现在的处境了。  
巨大的实力悬殊让他无法揣摩杰克的心理，甚至无法揣摩自己的后果。他表现的像是可以随便掰碎了他的四肢再由着心情给他装回去，他头一次被人肆意的玩弄甚至毫无还手余力。  
他不由自主地感到恐慌，微微发抖强烈的压抑着想要后退的冲动。

“我原本不想这样对你。”  
他听见开膛手的声音一时放软了下来。  
他不明所以，看见对方倾身上来吻了他。轻柔地舔过他被自己咬破的唇，扫得那道被牙齿撕开的微小裂缝像火烧过一样疼。  
他不知所措，大脑一片混乱，本能的伸手环抱住了杰克的肩头。  
方才接回来的手臂还不能适应这么大的动作，一阵酸痛袭来又无力地垂了下去。  
杰克适时的接着他落下来的小臂，扶着他的腰让他身体放平，完全地陷进绵软的沙发里。  
久经锻炼的佣兵有着健康好看的肤色，匀称的骨架上覆着一点也不夸张的薄薄肌肉，起伏流畅优美有着柔软漂亮的弧度。  
杰克用目光品鉴着奈布身体上每一处伤疤，而后低下去细细的咬他挺立的乳尖。  
对方轻微地动了动腰又安静地沉下去，他对这种顺从的反应感到满意。  
他的薄唇一点一点地吻过奈布每一寸肌肤，似乎是要尝够对方的味道最后再一口将他吞吃殆尽。  
而事实上，他确实也这么做了。  
他将对方翻了个身，以后入的体势重新干了进去。  
奈布的一只膝盖蹭在地毯上，另一条腿被杰克压住了陷在沙发里，动也不能动，完全失了对自己身体的主导权。  
对方似乎总有无数种可以钳制他的方法，让人畏惧又恼火。  
被捅开了的肠道毫无阻碍地接纳了杰克的性器，极致的快感在那一个深插到底的瞬间迸裂，像炸开的熔浆汹涌着流遍了四肢百骸，贯通着炽热的血管缠绵成一张网越缚越紧。  
他在这网中快要喘不上气，但是又被体内律动的肉棒频频操出了声音。  
指甲胡乱地抠破了沙发的表皮，软趴趴的戳进去半截手指，他虚虚地抓着一团似有还无的棉絮，性器抖动着发泄了两次但身后的激烈还毫无迹象要停止。  
他微张着唇，失神地望着眼前摇晃的视野，身体因为高潮而敏感地痉挛。当奈布的肚子被粗暴地灌满了精液的时候，他觉得自己的下身几乎已经麻木到没知觉了。  
他精疲力尽，并且自暴自弃，趴在那里一动不动，于是他被杰克侧过来，交换了一个缠绵的吻。

03

快乐与不快总是相生相伴的。  
就譬如当身体快乐到极致之时，就会暂时阻隔与不适相关的传递。但是当这种巅峰的状态归于平缓之后，那些曾经被屏蔽的不快便会成为一股洪流排山倒海般向人涌来。  
奈布自觉他是花了很大的功夫，才费力地把躺姿调整为了艰难的坐姿。  
他身上几乎没有一处地方是完好的。  
他浑身酸痛记忆模糊，记不清楚自己昨晚究竟是怎么回来的，甚至记不清楚自己到底是和开膛手打了一架还是打了一炮。  
又或者两者都有。  
记忆碎片七零八落但大脑还清晰的弥留着那混乱的感觉，令人糟心又窝火。  
他很愤然。  
去他妈的任务。去他妈的开膛手。  
他觉得自己俨然身体力行地向人们证实了开膛手不仅是个色情狂，还是个小心眼。  
他不知道自己是否应该将这些事情告诉玛尔塔，但是他又觉得在经历了这些之后，他竟然还活着本身就非常诡异。  
佣兵今天也没看出来玛尔塔的裙子和昨天的裙子有什么区别。  
但他发现那位青年调酒师倒是换了衣服了。  
黯红的西装马甲成了最为经典优雅的白与黑，强烈的对比色使得视觉上那个人本就高挑的身材被拉衬得愈加笔挺。  
如同他本身的传说一样，像一把钉穿了伦敦土地的笔直的钢刀。  
奈布认不清蛋糕裙与百褶裙，但是马甲和燕尾服还是分得清楚的。  
他远远的去了酒吧另一端，和杰克所在的吧台站成了两个对角。  
——他们的目标并不是开膛手。  
或者说，并不是开膛手这么一个具体的人。  
THE ROSE 是一个看得见但摸不着的巨大威胁。人人都知道它在阴暗中滋养着邪恶与犯罪，但是却寻不着半点儿端倪。  
THE ROSE 从表面上来看，就如同伦敦所有街角随处可见的小酒吧一样，安然经营，遵守秩序，几乎无懈可击。  
秩序是一座囚笼，既束缚又保护。  
即便是苏格兰场，也无法给处于秩序之中的人定罪。  
他们需要找到一些足以致命的把柄，不合法的交易或是什么神秘的违禁品。  
这正是他们长久这么多天每日无所事事，却还坚持呆在这里的原因。  
他们的目标并不是开膛手。  
因此奈布非常干脆，丝毫也不拖泥带水。拎不清的他躲掉就是。  
但一个成熟的麻烦早已学会了何为主动上门滋事。  
奈布看见杰克朝他走过来，唇角上挑像是一弯锐利的勾月。步态稳健优雅，好似一只身姿高贵的猎豹。  
他看见那双敛着血的黯红色望向了他，便毫无缘由地忍不住想侧目躲避。然而对方的视线其实只淡淡地在他身上停了一瞬而已，轻的仿佛只是个意外。  
开膛手的视觉中心落到了英姿飒爽的女军官身上。  
奈布在刹那间警觉起来，他犹记得关于这位雾夜杀手种种不妙的血腥传闻。  
他警惕地审视着对方，士兵天性善于从战斗中汲取惨烈的教训。前车之鉴让他适宜地退开两步，好为自己留出一个不至于会被轻易化解的出刀距离。  
“晚上好，美丽的女士。”  
年轻英俊的开膛手似乎对那露骨的提防视若无睹，保持着他得体的笑意向着迷人的贝坦菲尔小姐行了一个优雅至极的绅士礼。  
“——每一天的您都美的千变万化但万中无一。”  
虚浮。  
奈布讥讽的扯扯嘴角，他觉得他这辈子兴许都学不来这些英国伪君子的说话方式。  
于是只斜斜地倚在微凉的砖墙上，右手的指尖漫不经心的搭着他背后的弯刀。  
他冷眼睥睨，揣测着对方进一步可能表现出的动势，譬如伸出他套着苍白布料的修长有力的手，去亲吻女士的细腻的手背，邀请她与他共赴一场甜蜜的舞？  
然而这位风度翩翩的英国绅士却并没有做出佣兵意想当中的举动。他客套而礼貌地称赞了她之后，就微微侧身，全无避讳地将目光投向了对方近些天的男伴身上。  
奈布错愕半分，就听得杰克风轻云淡地开口：  
“允许我单独借用这位小先生片刻？”  
奈布眼角有些抽搐，理所当然的脱口拒绝：“我不。”  
而杰克跟他微微欠腰，摆出了一副不容拒绝的邀请动作：“只是一些友好的  
私人会晤。”  
我并不想跟你有任何私人交流。  
但是奈布稍稍踌躇，还是决定跟上去观望一番。  
他迈开脚步，听见玛尔塔在身后遗憾地出声：“可惜了一个好好的绅士。”  
“——他竟然用左手行礼。”

依旧是熟悉的雅间。地毯被长靴来来回回的叩出闷响，忽轻忽重，仿佛虚实难测不经意间被踩碎了的云。  
佣兵终于停下步子，他感到十分诡异：“你？要雇我？”  
“你需要钱，我的小可爱。”杰克弯起唇角，气定神闲地拿指尖叩了几下桌面，跟他没节奏的踱步显得对比鲜明，“而我有的是钱。”  
其实杰克只是在陈述一种客观事实，并没有说错什么，但他还是觉得很受侮辱。  
他张了张嘴，准备好好用恶语回敬一番，又被对方接下来的话狠狠噎了回去。  
“况且，我亲爱的，如果你忘记了被你弄脏的地毯和抓坏的沙发，我会觉得很困扰的。”  
奈布俨然觉得自己被碰瓷了。  
……又不是我自己要造成这种局面的，罪魁祸首难道不该是你这个疯子？  
“我想目前我还没有陷入太严重的经济困难，所以谢谢您的好意。先生。”  
他克制着情绪，尽量给了对方一个中肯又客气的回复，尤其把最后一声称呼咬的极重。  
而开膛手只是换了个似乎更加从容的坐姿：“那么，你为什么要离开加尔各答，效力于苏格兰场？”  
“……”佣兵蹙起眉头，蕴着压不住的不悦，“你调查我？”  
杰克望着他，似乎若有所思。而后站起身子，向他走了过来。  
开膛手带给人的压迫感太强了。  
过大的身高差随着两人距离的拉近显得愈发无法忽视，迫使奈布不得不愈来愈仰视着对方。  
他下意识地后退，一直被逼到后背贴墙。  
“为什么要怕我？”  
他听见对方低沉的声音就近在咫尺，那跟墙面一样几乎没什么温度的手指贴上了他的脸颊。  
为什么要怕？  
就像现在对方正亲昵地抚摸自己的脸颊，他却竟然连抬手甩开都很难做到。  
前一晚那糟糕至极的性体验还深深地烙在他的脑子里，关节脱臼的锐痛和身体被刺穿的撕裂感，生死被随意掌控的恐惧甚至盖过了后面叫人疯狂的快感。  
无法抗拒，这并不是贪生怕死。  
而正是因为活着才会对能够任意支配自己的强者不由自主地产生畏惧。  
“人类的一切行为都不会是毫无缘由的。”他对他说。背光的高礼帽让开膛  
手俊美的面部一半都掩在阴影里。  
“爱或者恨，亲吻或者报复，过激的感情才会催化过激的行为。但所幸，我  
并不盲目。”  
奈布看见墙壁上跳动的火融进了他深红的眸子里。  
“所以，你不必怕我。”

04

服务社会的各项功能，从某种意义上来说是呼吸相通的。  
佣兵总是坚定地认为，开膛手雇佣他是因为惦记他的屁股。  
然而 THE ROSE 每天客人挨三顶五，他很正经的被杰克要求很正经的经营俨然一个真的正缺人手的正经商铺。  
忙里偷闲的时候奈布会支着半边脸颊趴在吧台上跑马观花似的观量来往的酒客。  
他理解的 THE ROSE 当是一张巨大的暗网，其核心深处正是东西伦敦都远近闻名的开膛手杰克。  
借由成为 THE ROSE 的非正式服务生，奈布认为他每天死磕在这里，抽丝剥茧总能寻得些蛛丝马迹。  
这个小酒吧着实有些光怪陆离。  
因为这里的每个人都有自己的梦想。  
对。就是字面意义上的，那种虚无缥缈被公认为不切实际的东西。  
比如那个迷恋纸片人的重度中二祭司少女，对总有一天她的神会驾着七彩祥云来娶她深信不疑。  
比如那个凶神恶煞面目狰狞的电锯小丑，竟然有着一颗与孩子们亲近玩耍的卑隐的赤子之心。  
魔术表演师每天都梦想着他的魔术棒能成为一根成熟的棒子，学会自己表演自己赚钱自己出门替他上班。  
他最好的朋友则是一个梦想着成为慈善家的小偷，靠偷来的钱投资了一家孤儿院，至今仍旧努力靠偷窃致富好迎娶他至高无上的梦中女神。  
堪评感动伦敦十大杰出人物。  
这里唯一正常的大概就数那位出身上等，希望成为一名不受歧视的女性医生的护士。  
连佣兵自己都是不正常的。  
毕竟他是一只没有梦想的佣兵。  
他常因为缺乏梦想因而和梦想组成员格格不入，莫得话题，莫得感情。  
于是只好另辟蹊径，选了酒客中看起来最穷凶极恶的一组。  
那些壮汉胡子拉碴五大三粗，横着健硕的膀子肉聚坐在一起，仿佛站起来就能捋捋袖子挨个跟人收保护费。  
奈布朝他们走过去，风轻云淡地问了句：“你们老大是谁？”  
几人面面相觑，而后奈布对着其中要作势起身的一人，在刹那拎着他的领口将对方从座位上扔了出去。  
比他大了三个 XXL 的筋肉男登时骂了几句粗，还没来得及从地上爬起就被一把飞来的廓尔喀弯刀擦着裤裆连着布料一并钉进了木地板里。  
差点一刀两命。  
“现在呢。”佣兵若无其事地拉开了椅子，“谁是老大了？”  
壮汉们陷入了沉默。  
“……是您！您是老大，老大是您！”  
“……老大威武！”  
奈布有点乐呵。这帮人看上去很莽但意料之外的怂。  
他一鼓作气，把双腿担上桌子，摆出一副霸道的架势：“乖，好好孝敬孝敬新老大，来把你们最好的东西给我交上来。”  
几个人再一次面面相觑了。  
“……要把那个拿出来没？”  
“真的要拿出来吗？”  
他们望向了地上的前任老大，看见他一脸凝重地跟他们点了点头。  
他们似乎都心照不宣地咽了口口水，然后由其中一人，小心翼翼地捧来了一个半大的盒子。

那盒子看一眼便知是由上等的木料制成，镂着精致繁复的花纹被人严密地捂在怀里，宛如里面藏着什么危险的生化武器。  
佣兵没想到事情的进展会这么顺利。  
他看着对方双手颤抖的样子，莫名也跟着紧张。  
……来吧，毒品，禁药，还是火器？他压着心脏的鼓点，坚信自己就算是看见圣杯都能故作镇静。  
然后，对方在他眼皮子底下打开了盒子。  
是一套粉嫩的小洋裙。  
佣兵一阵嘴角抽搐，感到了难以置信。  
他诡异地望向地上纹身嚣张肌肉健硕的男人，对方竟然双手掩面，极其柔弱委屈：  
“嘤。”  
你可真是个铁憨憨。  
这次换佣兵咽口水了。  
他默默地站起来，默默地把男人扶起来让他坐到了原先的位置上，甚至给对方拍了拍裤子上的灰。  
哪知男人打了鸡血一样抱住他的大腿：“老……老大、我太激动了！”  
“多少年了，多少年没人能穿得上这身洋装了！我们终于……终于后继有人了！”  
他娇弱地掩面啜泣，操着一口中气十足的沉稳嗓子发出了令人蛋碎的声音：  
“嘤。”  
佣兵觉得自己几乎是要跪下了。  
而这会儿围坐的壮汉们被这伤情的场面感动，纷纷掩面抽噎了起来。  
令人蛋碎的声音此起彼伏。佣兵绝望的感觉自己仿佛进了一个养鹅场。  
他一脸惶恐的企图把自己的腿捞出来，于是男人抱的更紧。  
“不，你先放开……”  
男人顺着奈布的大腿往上一路掐到了腰，越看越觉得他身材合适。  
太完美了……简直是为女装而生，难怪会来自告奋勇。  
“您一定能穿出洋装的精髓……！”他失声痛哭，鼻涕抹了奈布一裤子，“尽情的奴役我吧！老大！”  
不，我不是，我没有。  
对不起大哥错了大哥都是误会大哥。

奈布欲哭无泪。  
他从未想到酒吧里除了梦想怪还有更莫名其妙的东西。  
这东西叫嘤嘤怪。  
一段时间下来，他没找到任何能当成把柄的非法行为，反倒莫名其妙的多了几个小弟，每天都绕着他团团转给他展示各式各样奔放的女装。  
夸赞他不但人美心善智商也高年纪轻轻就考过了全国雇佣兵四六级。  
佣兵真心的感觉对方不是舔狗，是个狼人。  
开膛手倒是看戏看得津津有味，被佣兵非常不爽的一个眼刀剜了过去：“笑屁！”  
杰克轻描淡写，甚至意味深长：“很适合你。”  
他愈发忍不住想要翻白眼的冲动。  
适合里赖赖。

我，奈布·萨贝达，铁骨铮铮，就算饿死，死外边，从这跳下去，也不会穿女装

THE ROSE 里没有罪人。  
更多的其实是一些游离在社会边缘的非正常人。  
左撇子，异教徒，同性恋，女装癖。  
比起酒吧，这里更像是一个巨大的收容所，聚集的尽是一些被主流社会所不容的，无家可归的人。  
奈布不认为开膛手会是为了下半身会出卖理智的疯子。  
他大约察觉了出来，杰克是在庇护他。  
退了役的异国自由佣兵，同样是被边缘化了的群体。他永远也不可能获得  
像普通英国市民那样安逸又正常的工作，就算是被苏格兰场征用，为大英帝国刀尖上舔血，也拿不到和他们等同的佣金。  
略去了帝国苛刻的税收和权贵的层层克扣，奈布能从 THE ROSE 得到的钱要比之前多太多太多。  
这里的常客除了思想与当下时代的主流思想有异，其他种种都与常人无差。  
不做犯罪的勾当，也不伤天害理。  
他的小弟每天换着不同的小裙子在他眼前转圈圈，满怀期待地等着他的称赞。  
于是奈布回想起了当初被玛尔塔日日支配的恐惧。  
他回忆了一下杰克的一套说辞，努力表现出诚恳：“很漂亮，而且每天都漂亮的不一样。”  
于是二百斤的壮汉开心得像个八十斤的少女，敦实憨厚的笑容里充满了母性的光辉。  
奈布觉得。  
如果说人活着一定要有梦想的话。  
那他的梦想大概，就只是活着吧。

奈布发现杰克给他准备的制服上，每天都会别着一支玫瑰。  
太久的相安无事冲淡了曾经的那种畏惧，就自然会些微对他感到好奇。他教他调酒，告诉他不相融合的酒水混在一起就会影响鸡尾酒的质地和口  
感，就如同一支完美的乐章里一定不能掺杂不相融合的音符。  
这是规则，也是秩序。  
“小先生，不知道你是否听说过夜莺与猫头鹰？”  
杰克站在浸满夜色的露天花园里，放下手中的调酒杯。  
他没有戴他经常戴的白手套，左边滚着银色水纹的黑色袖口里凌厉地延展出来三柄钢刀。  
“猫头鹰认为自己的歌声能在严冬和夜晚鼓舞人们度过苦难，而夜莺。”他继续说，“夜莺只会用轻佻的靡靡之音引诱人们堕落犯罪。”  
他抬起手臂，不知何处飞来的鸟儿在他身边盘旋，最终落在了他锋利爪刃的指背。  
奈布等着他讲下去，但对方却只是注视着那知鸟儿似乎若有所思，并没有接着讲下去的意思。  
他只得开口发问：“然后？”  
杰克被他的询问敛回了心神，没有作出回答却忽而轻笑起来。  
他抬了抬立着鸟儿的手指，于是鸟儿清脆地鸣了几声，张开双翼将身子探进了花丛里。  
没一会儿，衔出来一支艳丽的玫瑰。  
鸟儿徘徊在奈布身前，扇动着它的翅膀。他张出手，玫瑰落进了他的掌心。  
于是杰克又向他讲述了另外一个故事。  
曾经，他有一位友人，天生可以驭鸟。人们一边享受着他的能力又一边畏惧他的能力，认定他是个异教分子，最终把他扔到火刑架上烧死了。  
杰克注视着飞回枝条的鸟儿，语调放得极淡：“他生前，教会了我一些事情。”  
奈布知道杰克是在隐喻些什么，并不只是指驭鸟这回事。  
“世界并不公正。因为每个人都是一杆天平。”  
那双黯红的眼睛向他望了过来，血色的眼底藏着一点锋锐。  
“秩序容不下我。因此我尝试自己创造秩序。”  
奈布握着那支玫瑰，向后抬了抬腿坐到桌面上。  
他对着掩在夜幕里的开膛手稍作打量：“你好像和传闻中不太一样。”  
于是月色中的开膛手向他弯起唇角：“那么，传闻中的我是什么样？”  
嗜血，残暴，淫乱，令人闻风丧胆的雾夜杀手。  
奈布摇了摇头：“也许你该去问问给你写通缉单的家伙。”  
——为女王，为皇权效忠，苏格兰场也不例外。  
对THE ROSE 耿耿于怀的原因想来也简单。  
——铲除异端。  
异端就意味着不相融合，意味着叛逆，反乱，动荡和犯罪。  
也许不能为自己所用的，大多数人都会将其视为必须根除的眼中钉。  
夜风飒飒，摇晃着树梢落下来几声夜莺婉转的啼鸣。  
“我的小先生。”那开膛手凝望着他，唇角含着弯玫瑰一样好看的弧度，“初次见面的时候，你的眼睛就告诉我，你不属于英格兰，也不属于苏格兰场。”

他说：“你的眼睛告诉我，你是属于我的。”

05

奈布再次和玛尔塔见面的时候，给她带了一件衣服。  
蓝白相间的洋裙，缀满了精美但一点都不觉繁琐的宝石装饰。  
他在每天卖安利一样的女装传销中无意中看到了这件洋裙，一时觉得跟她很配。  
他告诉玛尔塔他在 THE ROSE 呆了这么久，没找到任何一个能为他们定罪的理由。  
也许她可以从这身衣服的第一根线开始，亲自拆掉整条裙子看能不能发现什么端倪。  
THE ROSE里都是些正常的不正常的人。  
从收养一只猫，到收养一群人。  
也许 THE ROSE 的老板本人，都说不清是怎样的机缘造就了现在的局面。  
但好在玛尔塔足够通情达理——况且她真的很喜欢那条裙子。  
佣兵常常去追问开膛手夜莺与猫头鹰的结局。  
于是杰克只得淡淡的告诉他夜莺死了，仲裁评判她的歌声有悖道德伦理。  
那可怜的鸟儿的尸体被野狗们咬碎，连一片轻薄的羽毛都没留下在灌木丛里。  
奈布沉默很久，最后撇了撇嘴：“这个结局一点也不好。”  
而杰克只轻声笑了笑：“但凡世俗与伦理相争，文学作品也会难免尖酸刻薄。”  
奈布看着他：“可是这样粉饰伪善和太平，我觉得一点意义都没有。”  
杰克似乎没预想到对方真的会认真思考其中的深意，忽而饶有兴致：“那么我的小先生，是非善恶的标准是什么？”  
他问他：“是否是同一的统治者，同一的宗教，同一的秩序？”  
奈布觉得自己被问懵了。  
他深觉英国佬的脑回路都弯的跟大肠一样。  
“嘿我买了新睡衣你想看看吗”暗示着“我想和你上床”。  
“晚会很美好多谢款待”也暗示着“我想和你上床”。  
甚至“今天天气不错”都暗示着“我想和你上床”。  
于是，拎不清思绪的奈布只能简单粗暴的对杰克说：  
“我想和你上床。”  
他看见杰克朝他投来了意外的目光。  
“因为你问的这些问题我无法回答。”他迎着对方的视线，“所以，我只能告诉你现在我能确定的想法。”

相比较雅间用来谈事的商务沙发，柔软的大床显然宽松的过了头了。  
他们从简单的亲吻开始，互相接触爱抚，尝试着用更亲密的方式去坦露心意。杰克的手揽上了奈布的腰，将他放倒下去。  
虽说是自己主动的，但是其实奈布仍旧心有余悸，不自觉蜷紧的脚趾表现出了他的紧张：  
“你上次，真的弄的我很疼。”  
“我保证，这次不会。”杰克撩开他额前的碎发，安抚一样地在他额头落下一个轻柔的吻。  
杰克开始不疾不徐地解去奈布的衣服，而奈布定了定心神，也不甘示弱的去回扯对方整齐的燕尾服。  
两个人一边热吻一边忙于撕扯彼此的衣物，很快就坦诚相见。  
那是不同于衣料的，火热肉体所独有的温度。  
比起上次杰克单方面的衣冠楚楚，这一次终于让奈布有了真正做爱的实感，而这种实感令他莫名踏实和放松。  
他环抱着杰克的脊背，任由他吻过自己的脖颈和肩膀，绵延下去停留在胸口上。  
那里是人最为要害和致命的部位之一，凌乱地散布着一些淡色的伤疤。  
他看见杰克眼神幽深地盯着它们瞧，微微避过目光出声询问：“是不是很难看？”  
“美丽至极。”杰克低下头去，吻了吻最靠近心脏的那道伤口，“这是独属于弯刀勇士的殊荣。”  
他细致而温柔地吻过那些旧伤的痕迹，舌尖转过一圈绕到柔软的乳尖上去细细地吮。  
没有被刻意开发和调教过的地方，但是足够因为床上温柔的动作和情话而敏感起来。  
酥麻的过电感如同涟漪一样荡漾开，奈布轻哼了一声，情不自禁地勾住了杰克的脖子，十指嵌进他的黑发里。  
如杰克自己所承诺的那样，他在前戏上给予了足够多的温柔。  
他用温暖的唇舌和微凉的手指尽心尽力地抚慰了他的小先生的每一寸肌肤，  
他探寻着对方身上任何一处隐秘的性感带，在那些敏感的部位用牙齿碾磨出花瓣一样的吻痕。  
烛火将肌肤上残留的水渍映得暧昧且通透，两颗乳粒饱满艳丽的挺立着，像是含着露水的绽放的玫瑰。  
没了药性的肌肉还是些微的紧绷。  
杰克在奈布身子底下垫了一个柔软的靠枕。  
不会给他的腰造成负担，也好让他慢慢适应身体被开发的过程。  
他刻意当着奈布的面舔舐着自己修长的手指，那苍白纤细的指尖被他含在唇边，眯着猩红的眸子拿舌尖一根一根的慢慢舔湿。  
他向来都是绅士的，即便是如此色情的动作也让他展现得优雅而毫不下流。  
但是奈布有点受不了这样的视觉刺激，尤其是在明知道等会儿这几根优雅的手指就要捅进他的屁股的时候，很难从容地欣赏眼前的美景。  
因为太清醒而过于难堪，他只好拿手背遮在脸上以掩饰此刻的羞怯，又欲盖弥彰地试图透过指缝去偷看杰克进行到哪一步了。  
微小的心理动作着实过分可爱，杰克索性倾身下去，捏住他的手腕十指交叠扣在一侧。  
那双水蓝色的眼睛就那样带着点倔强和不知所措地撞向了他，让他为之呼吸一窒。  
他又一次低下头，跟对方缠绵的亲吻。  
“你……”  
“嗯？”  
“你……唔啊！”  
奈布刚想说些什么，下身突兀的进入让他一下就软了腰也忘了自己想说什么。  
他被人轻易地捉住了敏感点，指腹按着那一个地方恶意地揉弄，甚至用平整的指甲轻轻刮过。  
肠道湿润起来，变得滑嫩可口，他喘息出声，感受到自己的穴口难耐地收缩着，然后听到了杰克不加遮掩的低笑声。  
对方目光灼灼，似乎就是要恶趣味地观察他逐步沦陷于情欲的表情变化。奈布不给他嘲笑自己的机会，径直勾着杰克的脖子将他压下来接吻，将那些呻吟含糊在两个人纠缠的唇齿中。  
对方的技术很好，扩张感没有想象中的严重。  
从一根手指到三根手指循序渐进由浅入深，黏液缠绕在手指上被带进去，出来的时候又似乎缠得更多，进进出出拉扯成丝缕连密的水线。  
浑身都在烧灼，接吻都远远不够解渴。从尾椎攀爬上来的快感腐蚀着奈布的神经和意志，后穴已经松软得不成样子，一股股地往手指上吐着热汁。  
他哼咛着，难耐的攀上杰克的肩头，胡乱地亲吻着他，在他的颈窝印下一枚枚小巧的吻痕。  
杰克看着他这个意乱情迷的状态，决定尝试一下进入。  
他把忍耐了很久的性器抵在入口处，轻轻划着圈将那些温暖绵密的褶皱磨平。  
他仍旧进入的艰难。越往里越狭窄，那紧窒湿热的内壁箍得他差点刚进去一半就提前缴械。  
杰克呼吸都不敢大口，生怕会牵动着两个人相连的部位给对方带来不好的体验感，而奈布已经开始喊疼了：  
“你为……为什么、这么大……哈……疼……”  
他只好无奈地重新从里面退了出来。  
他把前端埋进去一点，再撤回来，往复做着浅浅的刺戳。穴口流出来的液体打湿了他的龟头，每一次抽插都像是开红酒瓶一样，发出黏稠的噗嗤一声。  
他绷着心神，让性器滑进去再拔出来，由浅到深地挺进着，终于完全的在对方没那么痛苦的情况让两个人紧密相连在了一起。  
杰克长长舒了口气，把奈布小心地拥进怀里，两个人安静地抱着，似乎在享受结合这一刻的静止。  
“甜心……”奈布发觉杰克正埋在他的肩窝处，声音有些沙哑性感的紧绷。  
“……我可以动了吗？”  
杰克觉得他快控制不住自己了。  
想要狠狠地疼爱他，捅坏他，让他高潮，让他在他身下情难自抑地哭出声来。  
他下身憋的发疼，但他不想像第一次那样伤到他的小先生。  
奈布也察觉到杰克已经压抑到极致了，于是将修长的双腿圈上他劲瘦的腰，默许一样地抱住了他的脊背。  
得到邀请的开膛手终于如负释重，他微微后撤，而后狠狠顶了进来。  
“啊啊——”  
破口而出的呻吟像是一个开关，神经连线全数断裂，绅士失了优雅和礼节力道开始失控开始狂野。  
肠道被激烈地捅开次次一捣到底，奈布的声音甚至跟不上身后高速的撞击，一个呻吟还未彻底出口就被下一次深插撞得婉转了声调。  
跟第一次有着明显的不同。  
两情相悦总归让人抛开了那么些矜持和隐忍，清冷放荡的声线透出一股别样的诱惑力，让人忍不住想听到更多。  
肠肉尝尽了被插入的甜美滋味，将鲜明的快感分毫不落地反应给神经纤维。  
肌肉在令人癫狂的快乐中阵阵颤栗，奈布觉得自己的身体即将要在这狂乱的肉欲中崩坏。  
而身后的索取似乎永远都不知疲倦，杰克甚至抬高了他的一边大腿，将他稍微转了半个身子，咬着他通红的耳尖从侧面插了进去。  
这个体位进的更深了，直直的将他逼出眼泪。  
杰克将奈布的手攥进自己手里，一并环绕到奈布的腰上，深红的性器即便射过了一次也依旧精神抖擞，在湿滑的肉穴里进进出出打出飞溅的白浆。  
身体所能承受的快感被拔高到了极致，奈布只觉得大脑眩晕一片，除了迎合的器官还在不知羞耻地传递快感身体其他部位都仿佛没了知觉。  
他一遍一遍地在混着哭腔的呻吟中叫着杰克的名字，最后在高潮炸裂的一刻被对方扳过头去，一吻封缄。

我们都是罪人。  
犯了以爱为名的无期徒刑。

06

奈布有时候会想，如果他先前没有一时冲动顺走了杰克的钥匙，或许他也仍旧还是跟这世间的大多数人一样，认为开膛手是场该当斩碎的、午夜时分的恐怖噩梦。  
善与恶的边界到底是什么？  
他开始时不时的思考这个问题。  
但是还未待他彻底考虑清楚，THE ROSE 就被一场大火付之一炬了。  
苏格兰场在日渐不安的权贵压迫下，终究还是没给他足够的时间寻找证据——  
又或者，他们本身就清楚根本没有什么证据。所缺的不过是一个借口而已。  
哪怕这个借口只是凭空污蔑。  
奈布是在听见火器的破空声时惊醒的，他随手把床头的弯刀别到后腰，披了外套就冲了出去。  
酒吧已经完全被火海吞没了。  
混乱的跑动声和着尖叫声，跟突突跳动的心脏声一并反复碾磨在鼓膜上。坍塌的构筑物和家具被烧得焦黑一片倒在一起，叫人分不出来哪里是木料哪里是砖土。  
他在那映亮了半壁夜空的火光里没看到任何人的身影。  
他瞒着苏格兰场翻遍了附近的整个角落和暗巷，都没有找到开膛手的半点踪迹。

似乎理所应当的，开膛手应由暗夜带来，再由暗夜带走。

奈布说不清自己是怎样的感受，担心，忧虑，恼火或者失落？  
但是……  
你至少把我也带走。

“抱歉，我的小先生……”熟悉的，低沉的声音自身后传来，“我没有办法带你走。”  
他惊讶地回过头，看见那个风衣钢指的开膛手，如往常那样融在夜色里。  
他很疲惫，且伤痕累累，蜿蜒的血迹在他脚下铺成了瑰丽的路。  
奈布张了张口，什么话也没说出来。  
他想质问他为什么一声不吭地离开了他，又想关心他的伤势，但是他还想知道 THE ROSE 到底发生了什么。无数苦涩的情绪拧在一起，让他发不出声音。  
而杰克只充满歉意地跟他笑：“血迹，我很快就会被发现的。”  
“所以，我想最后再见一见你。”  
他朝他走过去，轻柔地扣了他的头发，递给他了一个充满血腥气息但又温柔到极致的吻。  
之后，杰克摘下自己的礼帽，半阖着眸子向他深深欠腰郑重地行了个礼。  
他一如既往地抬着唇角，温和地看了他一眼，然后戴回礼帽转身走进夜色之中。

——开什么玩笑？  
“你听说过夜莺与猫头鹰的另外一种结局吗？”  
杰克停了一下步子，没有回头。  
“把夜莺撕碎的农夫，因为残忍被亨利国王严厉的惩罚了，并且告诫王国的人再也不能伤害夜莺。”  
奈布攒紧了五指，指甲深深地嵌进掌心里，但是他感觉不到疼痛。  
末了，他偏过头：“我瞎编的结局。”  
于是杰克回身，朝他温柔一笑：“我喜欢这个瞎编的结局。”

别走，求你。

奈布当然知道他不能这么央求对方。  
留在这里，开膛手必然是死路一条。  
离开伦敦，离开权贵之地，离开苏格兰场远远的，或许他还有一线生机。  
他不能留下他。  
他不能这么自私。  
奈布拔出了他后腰的戈戈里弯刀，利刃出鞘。  
他觉得开膛手就是个不折不扣的疯子。  
而选择和他同流合污的自己也是个疯子。

“我并非罪人，也绝非善类。”他拿着他饮无数敌血的弯刀，划开了自己的  
肩膀和手臂。  
他确信他从那素来沉如死水的黯红眼底里看见了跌宕的波澜。  
血液顺着他划伤自己的刀口里奔涌出来，汹涌壮阔得像是开膛手眼睛里翻涌的血雾。  
佣兵伤口淌血，但脊梁笔挺：“我会代替你成为血迹的源头。”  
“你不能死。”他说，“我的佣金你还没付全。”  
开膛手笑起来。  
在这孤清的夜晚像是夜莺喑哑的泣血鸣啼。  
他将他襟上染了血的玫瑰递给他：“再见，奈布。”  
他噙着笑，亲吻他的手背：“希望我们还会有再见的一天。”

从那一天开始往后，奈布再也没见过开膛手。  
每天都会有不知何处而来的鸟儿，为他衔来一支玫瑰。  
他尝试着追踪这些鸟儿，但它们每每都在放下玫瑰之后就飞出窗外，悄无踪迹了。  
他问那些鸟儿，可不可以帮他代信，却没想到它们如此通晓人性，真的立在一旁的书桌上等他蘸墨写信。  
其实奈布并不知道他要写些什么。  
而且他的母语是尼泊尔语，英文的读写能力其实很差。  
他歪歪扭扭地写了一封问候信，也不晓得杰克能不能看懂，就折了折捆在了一旁鸟儿的小爪子上。  
他每天都给杰克写信。  
为了写好每天的信甚至自学了英语。  
他告诉他 THE ROSE 重建成了一家新的酒吧，很吵。他不喜欢那个地方。  
他告诉他玛尔塔喜欢上了一个叫亨利的小伙子，跟他编的夜莺故事里那个国王一个名字。哦对了，他喜欢夜莺。  
他告诉他他养了一只流浪猫，因为记得你说过你也曾经养过流浪猫。猫的名字是胡子先生。  
他告诉他玛尔塔和亨利分手了，爱情这 JB 玩意儿果然靠不住。跟你一样。  
他告诉他别整天拿朵公园开得到处都是的花糊弄他。说好的佣金什么时候还。  
后来，奈布听说开膛手葬身在山崖之下了。  
并且已经死去很久了。  
非常符合他身份的死法，宁为玉碎不为瓦全，壮烈而决绝。  
他一时呆愣在原地，很久很久大脑一片空白。  
他不知道他的信件送到了没有。  
鸟儿们依旧每天都会为他送来新鲜的玫瑰。  
他不知道这是不是开膛手死前对他的补偿。  
但是一想到这个人就连死前都还想念着他，他就觉得胸口一阵发疼发酸。  
每天都会有飞鸟为他衔来一支玫瑰。  
这些鸟儿可能并不知道开膛手已经死了，只是遵循着开膛手的吩咐行动。  
他觉得他和这些鸟很像了。  
守着一份虚无又不切实际的诺言和妄想。疯子一样。  
我真是个疯子。  
奈布还是会给杰克写信，汇报一些不痛不痒的日常。  
他不知道他的信会飞往哪里。  
也许在某片陡峭的山谷里，那些雪白的信笺会盖满山崖底下一具寂寥的尸骨。  
这样也挺好的。  
他想着。  
至少我不会让你寂寞，不会让你曝尸荒野的。  
他想着想着，发觉眼眶里有什么湿润的东西落了下来，晕开了他本就不怎么好看的笔迹。  
他一时惊讶，疑惑自己为什么会哭。他伸手去抹那些眼泪，却没想到越抹越多。  
“我想见他。”  
他抹着怎么也抹不干的眼泪，跟一旁望着他的鸟儿说：“我真的很想见他。”  
你究竟，去哪里了。

眼泪会在羊皮纸面上留下伤疤。  
一个人也会在另一个人心里留下伤疤。  
“我想起来我似乎还欠着你佣金。”杰克脱下他的礼帽，优雅地向着奈布行  
了一个礼，“所以从地狱爬上来了。”  
奈布觉得自己做了一个梦。  
他觉得非常恼怒。这个人白天折磨得他整日郁郁寡欢，晚上还要到梦里祸害他。  
他想让他滚。但是他太舍不得了。  
梦也好。  
如果，能见他一面的话。  
奈布觉得自己似乎是变矫情了，动不动就想哭。  
再这样下去他觉得自己可以考虑加入嘤嘤怪成为其中一员了。  
他站在原地，看着三步之外的梦境幻影，不发一言。  
“贝坦菲尔小姐。”他的噩梦说话了，“那件洋装很适合她，不是吗。”  
他笑起来，跟他记忆中一样好看：“她知道是你放走了我，所以传播了开膛手坠崖的消息。”  
“老实说，我伤的确实很重，直到现在也没有休养好。”杰克继续说，“但是，我看到了你的眼泪。”  
他再一次向着他优雅的欠身：“谢谢你的信。”  
那绯红的敛着深情的眼睛里，像是开满了玫瑰。一脚踏入便不知如何脱足。  
奈布甚至觉得，自己的心脏都忘记如何跳动了。  
“小先生。”他走上前，用额头抵着他的额头，温柔地跟他说，“我想你了。”  
他说：“你愿意离开开膛手，和重获新生的 Jack 先生开始浪迹天涯的落魄生活吗？”  
“你自己还不清楚答案吗？”奈布跟他对视，抬手拽下了他的领子。

他们等这个吻，等的太久了。

END.  
爱本无罪。


End file.
